Pre-sterilized disposable baby bottles are known to provide a convenient way to feed the baby without having to clean the bottle before or after use. Currently known disposable baby bottles require a great deal of effort to assemble and are at risk of post-unpacking contamination of the bottle or contamination during assembling of the bottle.
EP 1 714 631 A1, disclosed a baby bottle with a teat packaged in a cup sealed with heat-sealed plastic or wax coated aluminum foil. In order to assemble the baby bottle, the user must tear off the foil which could leave behind microscopic residues of the foil elements on the edge of the open cup. Such flakes may fall into the bottle during assembly. After opening the cup, the teat is then removed and placed in possibly the user's hand or any other surface which may not be clean. The kit does not provide a clean surface for the user to rest the teat unit, in particular when the user may be in public places other than their own home. Due to the way the kit is packaged, the user must reach inside the baby bottle with their fingers in order to pull the bottle away from the cup that holds the bottle. As a result, the likely hood of contamination of the bottle with health hazardous agents is greatly increased.
In addition to the contamination problem, EP 1 714 631 A1 also has a cumbersome way of securing the teat unit to the bottle. The prior art uses a snap-fit method where leakage is common because consumers are required to press at 3 different points. Consumers who are not aware or fail to read the instruction will not seal the bottle properly. Leakage will occur.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved disposable baby bottle kit.